


I Love You Enough to Kill You

by Sarehime



Category: Lessa (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarehime/pseuds/Sarehime
Relationships: Dark Lessa (Lessa)/Ra (Lessa)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I Love You Enough to Kill You

He was life, he was warm. She was death, she was cold. Oh, how she wanted to destroy his beautiful face, how she wanted to freeze his warmth in her arms. She loved him so much, but he wouldn't understand her love. Her way of showing affection was far too chaotic for the fragile entity of life. He didn't accept her the way she wanted.

Her lips curled with a haunting smile as she recalled a memory of him. The memory of the flower he gave her; white, pure, delicate, the opposite of her. She remembered his smile and what he said with his serene voice, "I created this world for you." For her. A gift from him to her. If it was all for her, then why did he get angry when she began to love and cherish his gift? He never understood her. She loved his gift and showed her gratitude in the only way she knew how. She loved to destroy that which she held dear, because she didn't know any other way of loving. He wanted her to be affectionate. He wanted her to be as gentle as a feather landing on his skin softly, without hurting him, the way he treated to her. She couldn't be the light to his night, because she is death and darkness. How could she be something she wasn't created to be?

She looked at the empty void before her, she could hide him in here. She could wrap him in her darkness and protect him from any harmful, hurtful things. You can't feel pain when you're dead, right? Killing the entity of life. Death wasn't so bad, right? Killing the entity of life. It would be such a merciless act, eradicating not only his life, but the life of that which he'd created. Still, it was her duty, her reason for being, he'd tried killing her, and she'd tried killing him as well. His life was her poison, the ultimate threat, the one thing she could not tolerate. How could they be together while they were fated to oppose one another? Because of that she didn't think a balanced union with him, was possible. Alas, they were the thoughts of an optimist. They had no choice but to fight each other, until the end of time. She couldn't let that human child cloud her mind, "We can be together forever!"

No, we couldn't, and for the first time, the place where her heart should be, ached. Of course, she'd wait for her answer. Maybe, she could find an explanation, or a solution. If there was only the tiniest possibility, the smallest shred of hope, that they could be together, then she wanted it to be real.

She'd starved, in her time alone, yearning for something unfamiliar. She'd been starved of his love and she would devour that love if she could. She longed for it, needed it. Alas, if only she could hold him.

She continued watching the empty void.

"O Ra," she mumbled. "I love thee. I love thee enough to kill thee."

***  
Thank you @Sebastian_Clarke for correction!


End file.
